Reformed Man
by amy-r-3
Summary: He loved her more than anything in the world and no one could ever take her off him. She did love him and knew he loved her even when he didn’t act like it. she never questioned his love even when he took his anger out on her.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have a other stories that really need chapters updating but this story just came to me and I had to write it. I'll try to update my other stories soon. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Reformed Man Ch.1**

The day she became Brooke Penelope Scott was the best day of her life, she was only 19 when they had got married but she loved Lucas Eugene Scott more than anything, he was smart and caring and so handsome. And over the 2 years they had been married she had never stopped loving him if anything she just loved him more if only she could say he felt the same way. Lucas wasn't the man she had married anymore, he had changed he didn't tell her how beautiful she looked anymore and he definitely didn't look at her the same way he used to. She was his property and no one was allowed to look and no one could ever touch. Lucas worked all the time and when he did get home he was always drunk and constantly angry, he didn't mean to take it out on Brooke he loved her more than anything in the world she was all he ever thought about. When Lucas arrived home 3 hours late Brooke wasn't surprised to see he was drunk again.

"My dinner is cold Brooke" He slurred from inside the kitchen,

"That's because you were late, again!" She shouted walking into the massive kitchen.

"Why are you shouting at me, I work so you can have whatever you want and you don't complain when your spending it all with that slut Peyton" He screamed, she could tell he was angry, and she knew what happened when he got angry.

"Peyton is my friend Lucas and all I'm trying to say is I wish you would come home when you finish work, and not go to the bar" She tried to stay calm but he always got her worked up, the next thing she noticed was him lunging forward and forcefully grabbing her arm, she winced as he tightened his grip in the exact same spot he did the night before, the last thing she remembered was his fist flying towards her face. As soon as his fist hit Brooke's face he felt the guilt consume him, he didn't know why he did it but it helped him get his anger out. He repulsed him self every time he hit her and he promised himself every time that he wouldn't do it again but it always happened. He still had nightmares about the first time it happened.

_

* * *

___

Flashback

_Lucas was late again and Brooke was really getting sick of it she just wanted to spend time with her husband and he was never home anymore, she couldn't remember the last time they had made love and if she thought about it, it would probably just make her depressed. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door slammed shut she could hear him stumbling about and then he reached the door._

"_Have you been drinking!" Brooke screamed, he was late and he had been drinking that wasn't the Lucas she knew and loved, but that Lucas had been gone for a while now._

"_What's your problem, I had a hard day and just had a few drinks" He slurred, he didn't even seem to care that his wife was literally fighting back tears in front of his face._

"_My problem is your never home Lucas" Brooke screamed again this time tears started rolling down her face, she was getting more distraught every second._

"_What have I got to come home too YOU, because you don't put out anymore and we both know how much you love sex so if your not getting it from me who" Before he could even finish Brooke slapped him hard across the face and not even a second later his hand flew towards her and knocked her to the floor, he instantly ran to her side._

"_Baby I'm so sorry, are you ok baby I didn't mean to" He stammered, tears were running down his face, __he slowly slid his arm around her trembling figure, just hoping he wouldn't get rejected. Her body recoiled at his touch, and then she cautiously relaxed as he picked her up off the floor and walked to their bedroom. The next day when she woke up he had made her favourite breakfast for her and brought it to her in bed, that's was how he acted for a week, he bought her jewellery and flowers and he said sorry all the time, he even came home early Brooke new how sorry he was so she forgave him it wouldn't happen again or at least she thought it wouldn't, two weeks later Brooke came home 15 minutes late and it happened again and just like before he said sorry and she forgave him again, after a while it happened more frequently until it happened at least once a day and even the littlest things set him off._

_End Flashback_

* * *

When Brooke woke up she wasn't shocked to find Lucas sat in the chair across from their bed, as soon as he seen her open her eyes he rushed to her side.

"Hey, you okay" He asked quietly, he brushed the hair out of her face gently he knew how much she loved it when he did that,

"Nothing I'm not used to" She snapped, her voice sounded happy but Lucas knew it was just an act,

"I know I always say it but… It won't happen again I promise" He explained, he sounded so sincere,

"Okay, it's fine I forgive you" She said, lifting up and getting out of bed, she was used to this now, she kind of had a routine, she opened her draw and got out a long sleeve top just like she did everyday, and then she reached for her make up and started to cover the bruise she had on her face, Lucas walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist,

"I love you" He whispered in her ear, he had regretted what he did as soon as it happened, but he always did. Brooke smiled at his words, no matter how bad he treated her she knew he loved her,

"I love you too" She replied turning to face him, she leaned forward and kissed him, their kisses weren't really passionate anymore, they were just a way too make Lucas believe she forgave him.

"I've got to go, I'm supposed to be meeting Peyton" She explained, his face dropped at her words "If that's okay with you" She added, she really didn't want to get him pissed off,

"Erm… of course have fun" Lucas answered, she could tell he didn't want her to go but still felt guilty,

"Thanks, bye" She said running out of the door, before he could say anything else. Lucas suddenly felt the urge to have a drink.

When Brooke arrived at the café she was meeting Peyton at, she made sure to check in that her bruises weren't so visible, she knew Peyton thought Brooke was keeping something from her but she couldn't tell her, and it didn't help that Peyton never liked Lucas she thought he was too controlling and possessive. She immediately saw Peyton sat at one of the tables and walked over to her.

"Hey, what's up" Brooke greeted giving her a brief hug,

"Anna she has been moaning again, I'm really getting sick of it" Peyton complained, that was another reason Brooke didn't want to tell Peyton, she had her own problems Peyton and her girlfriend had been arguing a lot lately. She would feel sorry for Peyton but she had her own problems to deal with. She looked up and saw a concerned expression on Peyton's face and couldn't help but feel confused.

" What happened to your face" Peyton asked touching Brooke's face as she winced in pain, at her touch.

"Oh that I banged into the door" Brooke replied fake laughing, she could tell by Peyton's face she didn't buy it,

"Oh you mean like how you fell down stairs a week ago and bruised all of your ribs or is it like how you fell out of bed and broke your arm " Peyton snapped it came out harsher than she intended but she needed to know what was wrong with her best friend.

"You know me Peyton, I'm a klutz" She laughed, obviously Peyton didn't find it funny.

" Is he hurting you" she asked seriously,

"What are you on about, who" Brooke laughed, playing dumb but she knew exactly who Peyton meant.

"You know who I mean Lucas, is Lucas doing this too you" She shouted motioning to her bruise, Brooke flinched when Peyton waved her hands about and it didn't go unnoticed,

"Omg he is, I'm going to kill him" Peyton screamed, Brooke had never seen Peyton so furious.

"Lucas isn't doing anything, why don't you just stay out of my business" Brooke shouted back, she knew Peyton was just trying to help her but if Lucas knew Peyton had found out it would be worse for her.

"We are going to see him right now" Peyton said, grabbing Brooke's arm as he did Brooke cried in pain and immediately pulled her arm away,

"Let me see your arm Brooke" She asked calmly, Brooke didn't answer she just looked away, Peyton hastily grabbed her arm still trying not to hurt it though, and pulled the sleeve up. She gasped as she saw the bruises all the way up Brooke's arm. Brooke just burst out crying.

"You can't tell anyone" Brooke mumbled in between sobs " He wont do it again… h h he prromised" She stuttered.

"Why are you letting him do this, you can't stay with him Brooke" Peyton said, fighting back tears.

"He won't do it again he is sorry, I love him!" Brooke explained, shouting the last bit.

"They're always sorry Brooke."

When Brooke finally arrived home, after convincing Peyton that she would phone even if Lucas raised his voice, she found Lucas sat on the sofa with a bottle of vodka in his hand she sighed and slowly walked into the room. She moved back as Lucas stood off his feet and started walking towards her, she knew what was coming now after all she was about 2 hours late. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her hand she was shocked when he didn't grab it hard, he led her to the bedroom and gently lay her on the bed, what surprised her more was she wasn't even scared, she kind of figured he was going to force him self on her at some point, after all they hadn't had sex for months he pulled his top over his head and just lay down next to her, they both just lay they silent for a moment until he spoke up.

"You know I love you right" He said quietly "Do you still love me?" She could here the vulnerability in his voice, she had never heard him sound so terrified before, he was scared scared that she didn't love him anymore, but he wouldn't blame her if she didn't. Brooke rolled over to look him in the face, she couldn't smell any alcohol on him which was strange,

"I will always love you Lucas" Brooke replied honestly,

"You shouldn't love me, I hit you Brooke _a lot_ you deserve some one who would never hurt you like I do and even though I would rather die than lose you I want you too be happy" He told her truthfully, she could feel the tears coming but just managed to hold them back.

" I'm only happy with you Lucas" She said moving her self closer too him, he pulled her even closer to him if that was even possible, he slowly rolled on top of her and placed his lips onto Brooke's, she willingly gave his tongue entrance as he massaged her tongue with his own, Brooke couldn't remember the last time they kissed like this, it had been a long time since their kisses had so much passion and love. She felt Lucas' hands softly roaming her body working there way to the top of her underwear, he carefully slid his fingers inside of her he couldn't help but smile at how wet she was, he warily started massaging her clit, Brooke couldn't help but notice how gently he was when increasing the pace of his fingers, when he heard Brooke laughing he stopped and looked at her bemused.

"I'm so sorry , It's just your not going to break me if you're a little rough" Brooke explained a bit guilty for laughing,

"I know but … I don't want to hurt you" Lucas explained looking away ashamed, he knew that what he did was disgraceful and he wanted to prove to her that it wouldn't happen again,

"I know your sorry baby, let's just forget about it" Brooke said making Lucas turn and look at her.

" Now where were we" She added laughing.

"I think I remember" Lucas said smirking, he lowered him self back on to her and slowly entered her. And for the first time in months they made love three times after all they had a lot to catch up on. As Brooke lay in Lucas' arms a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time crossed over her _happiness_.

"I love You Brooke Penelope Scott" Lucas whispered in to Brooke's ear before he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too… Lucas Eugene Scott"

The Lucas she married was finally back, the Lucas she fell in love with in high school and she had never felt so happy, but she also wondered how long before he was gone again, and the Lucas that drank relentlessly, had no regard for anyone else's feeling and the Lucas that hit her and put her through so much pain that sometimes she couldn't get out of bed in the morning, because she didn't want that Lucas back.

* * *

**Just to make it clear I love Lucas he is so fit and I love Brucas so this will definitely be a Brucas story even when it doesn't seem like it.**

**Also I want to ask your opinion do you think I should add Nathan and Haley obviously they will be together probably married, Naley . Nathan will be Lucas' brother and maybe he can sort Lucas out. Tell me what you think. REVIEW. Thank you .**

**SPOILER**

**Things are getting better for Brooke and Lucas but that won't last very long especially when Lucas has another hard day at work and decides that one drink will be fine.**

**X Amy Brucas 4 Life X**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Reformed Man Ch.2**

When Brooke woke up in Lucas' arms at first she thought she was dreaming because that was unusual she always had dreams about her Lucas coming back again instead of the Lucas that knocked her around when he was drunk or pissed off, but then she remembered what happened the night before and a huge smile spread across her face,

"What are you smiling at" Lucas asked facing Brooke, he hadn't seen her smile in a long time and he knew that was his fault but he was going to change.

"Nothing I'm just happy" Brooke smiled, moving away from Lucas a bit she promised Peyton she would go and see her as soon as she woke up.

"And why are you so happy" Lucas said pulling Brooke towards him so she couldn't get out of bed, he wasn't ready for her to get up yet he loved the feeling of having her in his arms.

"Because I am married to you, Don't you have work today anyway" Brooke asked, Lucas was never late for work his job was important to him.

"Yes I will go to work after I have done spending time with my beautiful wife" Lucas said, Climbing on top of Brooke and trailing kisses down her neck.

"That is really great but you have to get some money so you can buy me new things, plus I have to go and meet Peyton" Brooke said pushing Lucas off her,

"Are you cheating on me with Peyton, I always knew she loved you I can't blame her though have you looked in the mirror" Lucas said laughing.

"Don't be so mean, and how am I supposed to look in the mirror if you never let go of me" She said playfully slapping him then jumping up.

"Okay I guess I should get up for work then" Lucas moaned, Brooke couldn't help but laugh at his whiny tone. It took Lucas about 15 minutes to get dressed for work he never did need a lot of work to look good though.

"Have fun with Peyton, ask her if I can join in next time" He shouted laughing from the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know she doesn't really like to share" Brooke teased she could hear Lucas laughing from downstairs.

"I've got to go, I love you" Lucas shouted,

"I love you too" Brooke replied then she heard the door shut, she was so happy and Lucas was back to him old self.

When Lucas got to work everyone was shouting and running about he couldn't even see what was going on,

"Thank god your here Ryan got injured him and Oliver were fighting and he broke his 4 of his fingers we don't have a shooting guard and we can't play tomorrow's game with out him what are we going to do" Skills rambled without pausing, Skills was Lucas' assistant coach for the Tree Hill Ravens,

"What why were they fighting!" Lucas shouted, how could everything go from so perfect to an absolute mess in the 5 minutes he had been in work,

"Apparently Oliver was trying to get in with Ryan's girl so he just flipped" Skills explained a bit calmer now,

"For fuck sake, get Ryan here now!" Lucas shouted bitterly, Skills wasn't fazed by Lucas tone of voice, Lucas always acted like this.

"Ryan what the hell is wrong with you!" Lucas shouted as he noticed the young guy running towards him cautiously " You're a basketball player not a boxer how stupid can you be, and all of this over a girl" Lucas voice echoed in the gym and all the other players were just thankful that they weren't Ryan at that moment.

"Get out of my sight" Lucas said turning away from the young man, when the door to his office closed he reached into his desk draw and pulled the bottle of vodka out.

"It took you long enough, I was so worried you could have been dead for all I knew" Peyton shouted when Brooke walked into her house, Brooke just laughed.

"Calm down I'm here now don't get your knickers in a twist" Brooke teased,

"So…"

"So what" Brooke replied, she just wanted to annoy Peyton because it was so easy,

"Did that dick hit you again, because if he did I will kill him" Peyton shouted angrily, she never could control her feelings.

"I told you Lucas has changed trust me, he was so great last nigh we just lay in in bed together in each others arms it was like a dream" Brooke explained happily.

" What if he does it again Brooke he has a drinking problem and as soon as he drinks he is going to hit you again, and when he does I'm going to chop his dick off" Peyton said seriously, Lucas would never hurt Brooke again if she had anything to do about it.

"Please don't do that he needs it, and he won't do it again and he isn't going to drink again" Brooke said, she knew Lucas better than anyone he had changed and she knew it he wasn't going to drink he was her husband and she had to trust him even if Peyton didn't.

" Didn't he tell you he was never going to hit you again once and what happened oh yeah he hit you again" Peyton shouted, she had never liked Lucas and now she knew she had a good reason not to.

" You don't know him, if he says he isn't going to drink then he isn't going to maybe you should just stay out of my business" Brooke snapped, she didn't care what Peyton said She loved Lucas and that's all that mattered.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when he hit's you again worse than he has before, I tried to tell you but you just don't listen he will hit you again what's do they call people like Lucas oh yeah, wife beaters" Peyton shouted she had to make Brooke see that she was making a mistake.

"Don't call him that Peyton, he loves me and he won't hurt me again he promised" Brooke shouted, she stood up and slammed the door on her way out.

"He promised" Maybe she was just trying to convince her self not Peyton.

For once in a long time she was happy to go home and spend time with Lucas but that changed when she opened the living room door and found Lucas with a bottle of vodka in his hand, she hoped that it was just like the other night and he decided not to drink it again but she knew that was just wishful thinking, she could smell the alcohol on him from the door way all she had to do was be nice and maybe he wouldn't hit her maybe he wasn't angry but she knew that wasn't true when he look at her.

"Where have you been!" Lucas slurred loudly he stood up quickly stumbling a bit at first but then getting balance,

"I thought you said you wasn't going to drink baby" Brooke asked calmly, he always liked when she called him baby,

"Well I changed my mind I can do what the fuck I want, and if I want to drink I can drink, but right now I want a fuck so why don't you just take your slutty arse upstairs and get undressed for me" Lucas laughed maliciously, when Lucas hit Brooke it hurt her but when he said that she had never felt so much pain in her whole life,

"Did I stutter, GET THE FUCK UPSTAIRS!" Lucas screamed quickly walking towards Brooke and forcefully dragging her up she winced as he squeezed her wrist so she couldn't get away,

"Lucas your hurting me" Brooke cried, he had never grabbed her this hard before.

"Do I look like I care" He smirked, he could feel her squirming to get away so he pushed her against the wall he didn't even care when he heard her head smack the wall loudly. Brooke retreated into the corner of the room she could feel blood dripping down the side of her face.

"You better be upstairs in 5 minutes or I'm coming back down to get you, then you will be sorry" Lucas shouted his voice was filled with hatred, that's when Brooke realized that _her_ Lucas was never coming back no matter what, and she wasn't going to stay with this _**man**_ who treated her like a door mat . As far as she was concerned her marriage was over and Lucas Scott was dead.

Brooke staggered up Peyton's stairs trying not to wake her up, the pain in her head was just getting worse and now the blood was dripping down her face rapidly, she stumbled into the wall and caused a loud bang. Peyton quickly ran towards the stairs bat in hand she never expected to find Brooke struggling to make her way upstairs with blood pouring down her face,

"Nice bat" Brooke said laughing but finding it hard as the pain in her head increased.

"OMG Brooke what has he done to you!" Peyton said half screaming half crying.

"I just tripped up" Brooke said laughing, she always tried to lighten the mood even in the worst

circumstances, the last thing she saw was Peyton crying and she heard a loud crash as she blacked out and fell to the bottom of Peyton's stairs.

Brooke could hear shouting as she struggled to open her eyes because of the searing pain in her head.

"Baby your awake I was so scared" It was Lucas what was he doing here, before she could even speak she heard another voice.

" You did this to her stay away from her, or I swear I will kill you" she could tell straight away it was Peyton.

"She will want me here so why don't you just leave us alone" Lucas snapped cruelly, he reached down to grab Brooke's hand but was shocked when she pulled it away abruptly.

"Don't touch me, get the fuck away from me!" Brooke screamed, she felt as though she couldn't breath when she saw the hurt look on Lucas' face he looked as though he was going to start crying and she couldn't bare it if he did that. Peyton just had a huge smirk on her face.

"Brooke baby, I love you" He said grabbing her hands, tears were streaming down his cheeks he looked so helpless it broke Brooke's heart but she couldn't forgive him not this time.

"Lucas you don't hurt someone you love…" She began, tears were streaming down both of there faces now. Peyton could tell that Brooke was struggling and if she didn't help Brooke would forgive Lucas.

"Brooke just tell him" Peyton said reassuringly, Brooke gave Peyton a thankful look and then continued.

"I'm leaving you, are marriage is over and if I never see you again I will better off" Brooke said, she was only just managing to keep her self from falling apart.

" Please get out I don't want to see you again" Brooke added she seemed calm. Lucas just walked out of the room with tears rolling down his face and a intense pain in his chest, he just felt like curling up and dying. He had no reason to live with out Brooke. Inside the room Brooke was crying uncontrollably and Peyton just couldn't calm her down. She only had one though running through her mind, _maybe she made a mistake, what if he could change , _but she knew that he couldn't no matter how much she wished he would.

**6 Months Later …**

After Brooke left him Lucas' life just got darker and darker, his life was filled with drinking everyday for a month until that didn't even get rid of the pain he felt, so he turned to drugs anything he could get he was wasting away he didn't eat he didn't work he lived on drink and drugs and even his friends had stopped trying, they just came to the realization that he was a lost cause that couldn't be fixed. But before they left him to kill him self they made one quick call they would hopefully help him get his life together. Brooke struggled too she wouldn't leave Peyton's guest room for about two months unless it was to use the bathroom, she didn't eat at all and eventually had to go into hospital for anorexia, 4 months after she left Lucas she finally seemed to be getting better slowly. She got a job working at a fashion magazine when she moved to New York which she loved she even went on a date but that didn't go so well, when she arrived home from her first date in 5 months she called Peyton and the only thing she said was ' no one can ever compare to Lucas". She hadn't been on a date since but she was better but Peyton was still worried that she spent all her time at work and she never visited, but 6 months on and she was okay not great but okay.

Lucas' friend had called Lucas' younger brother Nathan and he brought along his wife Haley, at first even he couldn't get through to Lucas but he was determined if he just gave up Lucas would die and he knew it. 3 and a half months after Brooke left him, Nathan persuaded him to get help and go to ,I'm an alcoholic meetings, at first he hated it but gradually it helped him. 4 and a half months on and he stopped drinking and taking drugs and even though it was hard he stopped depending on them to make it through the day. And he even pursued his dream of being a author he was going to get his first book published, it was bout love of course . He never stopped loving Brooke just like she never stopped loving him but they both accepted that they just weren't meant to be together.

* * *

**I know depressing and trust me I don't believe what I wrote even though my faith in Brucas is a bit low at the moment. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**X Amy Brucas 4 Life X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews equals Updates . Thank you .**

* * *

**Reformed Man Ch.3**

It had been 12 and 2 weeks and 4 days since Brooke had left Lucas and it had been exactly 6 months 1 weeks and 6 days since they last thought about each other. None of them liked thinking about the other it hurt too much. In those 9 months Lucas Scott had become a recovering alcoholic and drug addict. He had wrote a book that was going to get published in three days and had been dating his book editor, a women named Lindsay Strauss for 2 month 3 weeks and 5 days.

"So what time is your taxi coming?" Lindsey asked, Lucas had been speaking to her on the phone for about 6 minutes, going over the plans for when he got to New York he had just arrived about 30 minutes ago and was still waiting for his taxi, and he was so tired from his flight.

"The exact same time it was when you asked me 30 seconds ago, in about 10 minutes " Lucas said laughing, he liked Lindsay a lot she was kind and funny and she didn't judge him for his past, even though she didn't know about all of his past she knew about most of it and that's what he liked he could talk to her, but lately he had been thinking that they needed some time apart she was very needy even if that's harsh it was the truth.

"I know but I miss you" She whined down the phone.

"I miss you too, we don't get to see each other until tomorrow any way you are in San Francisco working" Lucas explained, that was another problem Lindsay was away working a lot and he hardly got to see her.

"I know but I will come to your hotel first thing in the morning" Lindsay replied, she was falling for him and fast, but she knew that Lucas' heart could never be hers it belonged to someone else someone Lucas didn't like to talk about. All she knew was this person was the reason Lucas used to drink and take drugs. Lucas looked out of the window to check if the taxi was here when something caught his attention.

"I've got to go, I'll call you later" Lucas said not even waiting for Lindsay to object. But he couldn't get the brunette out of his head, he was sure it was Brooke it was like he could sense her close. And then he saw her, walking towards the door she looked so beautiful it was astounding.

"Brooke!" it just slipped out he didn't mean to shout her he just wanted to speak to her one more time, and maybe have the chance to tell her how sorry he was.

As Brooke headed towards the airport door she could have sworn she heard someone shouting her name, well not someone Lucas but then she started to think she was imagining it until she heard it again. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, this couldn't be happening to her she felt as though she was going to collapse.

"Brooke" Lucas said, as he stood front of her, he couldn't believe it Brooke Davis was stood in front of him, her name changed back after she sent him divorce papers and he signed them without hesitation he knew she deserved to be happy. He got worried when she still didn't speak she just stood them her face was just emotionless.

"Can we talk please, I have a lot to say to you" He asked nervously, she still remained silent so he moved forward, and she instantly recoiled back he just hung his head in shame.

" Don't be scared I wont hurt you, I promise" He explained, when she started laughing he didn't know what to think.

"Well if you promise it's all okay then, because you _always_ keep promises" Brooke snapped, she had thought about what she would say too him a million times and that never crossed her mind.

"I know you have every right to be angry what I did… it was unforgivable but I'm not that person anymore." He said she didn't speak so he just carried on " When you left me the truth is everything went dark very dark, I drank all the time I s st started taking drugs" Brooke gasped a little shocked.

"Lu" She started but he interrupted,

"Please let me finish, my brother came home and I started to go to meetings to help with my addictions and it was hard but I stopped taking drugs and drinking, I haven't had any drugs or a drop of alcohol in three months and I know that doesn't seem a lot but it is to me" Lucas explained, Brooke was shocked she never thought Lucas would take drugs but when she left him she did some stupid things which she wasn't proud of too.

" Let's get coffee, there is a café round the corner" Brooke said sighing, Peyton would literally kill her if she knew what she was doing now.

"You look good" Lucas was the first one too break the silence, the silence was getting too awkward for him.

" Thanks' you too, your hair is shorter" Brooke said, she had to admit he was trying she should at least make conversation.

"Yeah, you never really liked my hair when it was long though" Lucas said laughing, him and Brooke had been through a lot but there had been good times.

"What do you want to talk about Lucas, I kind of have some where to be" Brooke lied, she couldn't bare having him sat right in front of her any longer without being able to touch him.

"Well in my meetings, they say it is good to make amends, and I know nothing I could ever do will make what I did to you better but I just want you to know how sorry I am, but I look back and when I see that person I can't believe it was even me" Lucas stated honestly. Brooke could tell by the look in his eyes he was sorry and she could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't the same person.

"I forgive you Lucas I forgave you along time ago for your actions, What I went through was hard very hard every time you hit me it hurt but what hurt the most was the words you said they broke my heart, I loved you more than anything I would have done anything for you, but you never acted like you loved me back" Brooke explained, she could feel tears burning her eyes.

"Of course I loved you Brooke, the truth is I always will and even though you forgive me and that means a lot but I will never forgive my self" He replied, Brooke really wanted to listen to him, but she was too stunned by how good he looked to really listen even though she knew it was important.

"So what have you been up to since we split up" She really wanted to know how he had been, maybe even if he had a girlfriend even though it was none of her business.

"Well I wrote a book that's actually why I'm here, I'm getting it published in two days" He knew he should of mentioned Lindsey but It just wouldn't come out, as if Lindsey was reading his mind his phone rang.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Brooke asked breaking him from his thoughts.

He slowly answered it and motioned to Brooke that he would be one minute.

"Hey" Lucas greeted nervously, he knew he wasn't doing anything wrong but he still felt guilty.

"Hey baby are you at the hotel" She asked, she couldn't help but think he sounded strange.

"Yeah" He was trying not to say much in front of Brooke.

"When did you get there, I was worried because you didn't call" She said, Lucas knew Lindsey liked him a lot but he didn't really know how he felt about her.

"5 minutes ago" Lucas said. He could tell Brooke was confused by the look on her face.

"What's wrong you sound weird" Lindsay asked concerned.

"I've got to go I'll call you later bye" Lucas explained shutting the phone before she could object again. Brooke noticed Lucas was acting weird too and if she had to guess who was on the other end of the phone she would say a women.

"Girlfriend?" Brooke asked even though she pretty much knew she had to be certain.

"Erm… y y yeah" Lucas said stuttering, he hadn't felt this nervous since he lost his virginity to Brooke of course.

"She's called Lindsay, we haven't been together long it took me a long time to…" Lucas began but he couldn't think of the right words to say.

"To stop loving me" Brooke added, she loved Lucas and she always would but finding out Lucas had moved on still hurt.

"I will never stop loving you, You were my first love and my wife even if I didn't show it I loved you and I always will" Lucas explained sincerely, he never wanted Brooke to think he didn't love her because he did. Lucas could always make Brooke smile it wasn't that surprising when he told her he wrote a book.

"I really do have to go, but I'm glad we ran in to each other" Brooke said, she didn't want to leave but she had to be home.

"It's fine while I'm in New York maybe we can go to dinner as friends of course… I missed you Brooke Davis" Lucas said standing up he should probably get to the hotel anyway.

"Dinner would be nice, I'll think about it" Brooke replied, she looked a bit nervous and distant.

"Are you okay Brooke?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Yeah I just really have to get home" She explained standing up from her seat.

"I'll be seeing you" Lucas said giving her a brief hug which ended up lasting a bit longer than intended and started to get awkward.

"I'll be in touch"

When Brooke got home she could finally relax it had been a strange day, especially running in to Lucas but that was surprisingly nice she had to admit he had changed and he looked so good.

"Where the hell have you been, I was supposed to meet Cooper 25 minutes ago!" Rachel shouted, disrupting Brooke's thoughts.

"I'm sorry I ran in to an old friend, I owe you" Brooke said sighing she really didn't need this right now.

"You owe me about 10 bitch" Rachel said laughing, Brooke met Rachel at work at first she hated her but in time Rachel kind of grown on you.

"How was he?" Brooke asked seriously.

" A little angel like always" Rachel said laughing, She loved looking after him even though she complained all the time.

"For now I can tell is going to be a little monster in a few more month" Brooke joked, he meant everything to her and she loved him more than life.

"Well I am going to go see you tomorrow" Rachel said just before she closed the door. Brooke quietly walked in to her son's room, he was so small probably because he was 4 weeks early she remembered how terrified she was when she went in to labour earl but Peyton was there every step of the way which helped. Aaron Lucas Davis was 4 months 1 week and 6 days old and he meant everything to Brooke, He was one lucky little boy he had a mother who loved him more than anything. And maybe even a daddy Brooke swore that Lucas would never get anywhere near Aaron but today he made her think differently she didn't want to keep Aaron from having a dad and she knew Lucas would be the best dad anyone could ask for. Maybe one day Lucas would meet his son. After all he was a reformed man.

* * *

**I know that was short but I think that was still an important chapter I mean Brooke has a son come on, and sorry if you don't like the name it took me a long time to think of that too.**

**This story won't have a lot of anyone else in but maybe some Naley next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE THANKYOU.**

**X Amy Brucas 4 Life X**


	4. Chapter 4

………………………………**............................................................................**

**Reformed Man Ch.4**

No matter how hard Lucas tried to sleep when he got back to his hotel it wasn't just wasn't happening, all he could think about was Brooke and how good it felt to see her again and speak to her, he finally realized he needed to do something when his next thought was that he needed a drink.

"I need your help, I saw her" he couldn't think of anything else to say that could explain his situation.

" You do realize that it is… 4:30am, you woke me up at 4:30am and now all you are doing is talking shit" Nathan shouted down the phone when he actually noticed what time it was.

"I can't deal with this, I need a drink" Lucas announced, instantly grabbing Nathan's attention with the last statement.

" Slow down man, what's wrong?" Nathan asked worriedly, he had been there every day that Lucas had been recovering, he saw when Lucas collapsed from the amount of drink and drugs he had obtained, and even after he was getting help when he cried him self to sleep from the pain he felt because he hadn't had a drop to drink or taken any drugs in only few hours. He knew it must be bad, for Lucas to even think about drinking again.

"Brooke, I saw Brooke" Lucas exclaimed, He didn't want to revert to the man he used to be, but seeing Brooke again and only having about 10 minutes to spend with her, brought back the dull ache he felt in his heart that he had the second she uttered the words _it's over_.

"I'm on my way" Nathan announced, ending the call before Lucas could even object, his brother needed help and that's all he needed to know.

Unlike Lucas Brooke had succumbed to sleep without any hesitation, and when she woke up she felt happier than she had in a long time and there was no doubt that Lucas Scott was responsible for that. Regardless of how happy she felt though she couldn't help but scold her self, she promised her self a long time ago that no matter what she would never feel anything even close to fondness for Lucas again. But she couldn't help the way that she felt after all, _the heart wants what it wants_, she could just imagine the look on Peyton's face if she told her what she was thinking about right now. Peyton despised Lucas for what he put Brooke through and swore that if she ever saw him again, her face would be the last thing he saw. She loved Peyton and she understood that she was just looking out for her, but as much as she loved Peyton she loved her son more. And if she could help it she didn't want him to grow up without a father, she knew that Lucas had changed and he deserved to be in his sons life, at some point she had to let go of the past and start writing a new future.

When Nathan opened the door to Lucas room he couldn't see anything from the obscurity when his eyes finally adjusted to the dark, he could make out Lucas sat in a chair just staring into the darkness that filled the room, when he switched the light on he realized what Lucas had in his hand a bottle of vodka, the sight even made him forget to mention that Haley was here to but said she had something to do, and if he had to take a guess that _something_ would involve Brooke Davis.

" Lucas what have you done" Nathan asked callously, he couldn't believe that one look at Brooke Davis could make Lucas relapse but if he really thought about it, he wasn't that surprised Brooke Davis always had extraordinary effect on Lucas Scott she always had him wrapped around her finger in high school and Nathan knew that Lucas would do anything for Brooke if she asked him. That's why he was so shocked when he found out Lucas had hurt her.

"Calm down, I haven't touched it" Lucas explained, he could see the look of relief on Nathan's face as he explained it.

"That's not the point Nate, I wanted to I mean I really wanted to but I was just sitting here and I realized if I had even one sip … that would just prove to Brooke that I haven't changed and in my mind that counts as me failing her, _again _and no matter what I wont do that again" Lucas stated, in that moment Nathan understood what he meant, and understood what people meant when they said that everything Lucas Scott talked about had meaning.

" But you didn't because you are stronger than that, you are not the same person Lucas and everyone knows that and _some_ girl isn't going to change that" Nathan justified, Lucas knew he was right but Brooke always made him so unsure of him self he couldn't help it.

"She isn't just some girl though, she was _the_ girl, and I know that's my fault but the pain is still there Nathan, I care about her" Lucas explained whispering the last bit but Nathan still heard and by the look on his face he didn't look to happy.

"Have you forgot something Lucas or someone, Lindsey you are with Lindsey!" Nathan shouted it came out a bit harsher than intended but he needed Lucas to understand. He liked Lindsey she was a nice person and she didn't deserve to get hurt, it was just too bad he couldn't say the same for Haley, Haley hated Lindsey in Haley's mind Lindsey was just like some whore who stole Lucas from Brooke when he was vulnerable. He didn't know why Haley hated Lindsey but he guessed that it had something to do with the fact that she thought of Brooke as her sister in law still, or something to do with the conversations Brooke and Haley had over the phone all the time. He didn't know what they talked about and it was the only thing Haley kept from him.

" I know I'm a dick, but as bad as it sound Lindsey will never compare to Brooke and it makes me feel so guilty that Lindsey has given her heart to me, and I know I can never give her mine because it belongs to some one else.

"OMG, where is he I have to see him!" Haley shouted, as soon as she got through Brooke's door. She knew that Lucas and Brooke had a son but she had never seen a him or even a picture. Brooke always thought it was to risky and she couldn't have Lucas finding out, well the Lucas that she used to know.

"Good to see you too" Brooke laughed, she had to admit she understood that Haley wanted to see Aaron but what she didn't understand was why she was here.

"Oh right, I'm sorry" Haley said, walking over to Brooke and giving her a long hug, Brooke really had missed Haley, talking over the phone just wasn't the same anymore.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Brooke asked curiously, the phone call she got from Haley wasn't really communicative.

"Me and Nathan were just visiting, and I just thought it was time I met my nephew" Haley lied, she didn't like lying to Haley but she knew Brooke didn't want to even hear Lucas' name.

"Is this something to do with Lucas" it was more of a statement than a question, and to be honest Haley was a little taken back.

" Why would you think that" Haley asked trying to laugh it off, it obviously wasn't working by the look on Brooke's face though.

" I'll take that as a yes, and be lucky I'm forgiving you for lying" Brooke said laughing, she could tell by the look on Haley's face that she felt guilty for lying about Lucas.

" It's fine Haley, you don't have to lie" Brooke added giving her a reassuring smile, Brooke and Haley had always got on, and she had missed her but she understood that it wasn't easy for her to choose between her and Lucas.

"I'm sorry it's just, I know you don't like talking about him I know how hard it was for you when…" Haley started but paused not really wanting to bring up the past.

" You mean when Lucas used to hit me" Brooke said nonchalantly , Haley couldn't help but notice how unfazed Brooke was by talking about Lucas, normally if she even mentioned his name on the phone Brooke would immediately make up some excuse about being busy and just put the phone down.

" So are you going to let me see my nephew or what" Haley laughed, trying to change the subject. It was hard for everyone after Brooke and Lucas divorced especially when Lucas' family and friends, realized that Lucas had hit his wife and treated her so badly that she left.

Lucas and Nathan had just been sitting in silence for about half an hour now, they didn't know what to say to each other. They had always been able to talk about anything except Brooke Davis, they had never had to talk about her before though. Lucas didn't like speaking about her and to be honest Nathan didn't like talking about her either, he didn't want to talk about how his brother hit a women.

" What are you going to do Luke?" Nathan asked finally, he didn't no what else to say. He loved Lucas and all he knew was he didn't want to lose him to the darkness again like before.

" I have no idea, I need to talk to her again I guess" Lucas replied, he didn't exactly want to talk to her he needed to.

" Whatever you need, I am going to be here for you … and Hales" Nathan stated, once they had asked Lucas to move in with them but he didn't want to feel like a burden.

" I'm glad you have someone, I don't ever want you to feel alone. It is the worst feeling in the world ,, trust me" Lucas said, and it was the truth. He knew what it felt like to be alone and to feel like there is nothing to live for anymore.

" You are not alone, I never want you to feel alone Lucas. You are my brother and I am going to regret saying this but … I love you big brother." Nathan said seriously but laughing slightly, they had never really said I love you to each other. It was just obvious.

" It must be bad if your saying stuff like that" Lucas laughed " I love you too … little brother" Lucas added grinning, all their life it had always just been them to against the world, and he knew that was never going to change.

" So the beautiful Brooke Davis, how did she look?" Nathan asked tying to lighten the mood.

" Amazing, just like always." Lucas responded, no matter what Brooke always looked amazing to him though. Even after the night he had beaten her black and blue, she always looked beautiful in the morning.

" She will forgive you Luke, maybe you can even be friends" Nathan said hopefully, he just wanted his brother to be happy. And it was obvious that to be happy Lucas needed Brooke Davis.

" Yeah friends" Lucas mumbled more to himself than Nathan, he couldn't imagine ever being just friends with Brooke. But at least it was a start.

" Maybe you should call your girlfriend now" Lucas said interrupting Lucas' thoughts.

" Who?" Lucas murmured still daydreaming about Brooke. He looked totally cut off to the world.

" Lindsey Lucas. Maybe you should call her." Nathan ordered, he had only met Lindsey a few times yes. But he could tell she cared about Lucas.

" I think I'm going to do that, You go and phone Haley or whatever" Lucas murmured picking up the phone and already dialling Lindsey's number. Nathan just whispered bye and then left quietly. He knew that Nathan thought he was just calling Lindsey to just check in, but in honesty it was for a totally different reason.

Haley and Brooke had been talking for what seemed hours when there was a knock on the door.

" Nate, come in" Brooke grinned, she hadn't really realized how much she had missed Haley and Nathan until today. They were her family, even if she wasn't married to Lucas anymore.

" Where are you hiding my wife?" Nathan asked laughing, that's when Brooke expression changed. He didn't know about Aaron, _shit._

" Wait here I'll get her" Brooke said with the biggest fake smile. She could not risk him seeing her baby. She could trust Nathan with her life but she would never trust anyone when it came to her son.

Brooke came down stairs a few minutes later with a nervous looking Haley, which didn't go unnoticed by Nathan.

"What's wrong Hales?" Nathan asked, he knew his wife. She couldn't lie to anyone never mind him.

" Nothing I'm just so exited to see Brooke" Haley lied badly, she hated lying to Nathan especially when the secret was right upstairs sleeping.

" How about you guys go back to your hotel, have a little fun … you understand" Brooke said practically pushing them out of the door. But Nathan wasn't moving anywhere.

"I have only just got here, I want to spend time with my 2nd favourite women in the world" Nathan replied squeezing her arm playfully. As much as he would love to go back to the hotel room with Haley, he wanted to spend time with Brooke more.

" Your so funny, but I'm kind of busy, sorry" Brooke responded guiltily, she hated lying. But Aaron's safety was the most important thing to her. Not that Lucas would ever hurt him, but he could try and take him away from her and she could never handle that.

" Okay, but we should all meet up later or something. I missed you" Nathan said honestly, when Lucas and Brooke were married he had got really close to her. She was like a little sister to him.

" How about, the …" Before Nathan could finish his sentence loud screaming filled the house, Nathan just looked in between Brooke then Haley, before Brooke quickly ran upstairs with Haley right behind her.

He entered one of the many bedrooms to find Brooke rocking a baby in her arms and Haley just stood there swooning over the little baby.

"What the hell, you a babysitter now Davis" Nathan laughed, but it was more of a nervous laugh. His face fell as Brooke looked up at him with an expression that could only be described as the _'I'm so sorry, please don't tell Lucas' _face.

" No, please don't say" Nathan mumbled not even being able to finish his sentence. Brooke wouldn't keep Lucas from his baby, she would never do that.

" Nate I'm so sorry, please just … you can't say anything" Brooke pleaded the tears that threatened to fall burning her eyes. She wasn't ready for Lucas to know the truth yet.

" Nathan you have to understand why she kept Aaron a secret" Haley intervened, she had never seen her husband look speechless before. But right now he definitely didn't know what to say.

" Aaron…" Nathan trailed, he had a nephew. He was an uncle, he had missed some of his nephew's life.

" Aaron Lucas Davis… how about you meet your nephew Nate" Brooke smiled, she has always wanted her son to have a family who cared about him. But none of his real family had ever met him before. Nathan walked over cautiously, not really knowing what to do. Brooke handed him over to his uncle gently, it took Nathan a few minutes to adjust but he did.

" Wow, he has Lucas' eyes" Nathan stated, the little boys blue eyes were so bright. There was no doubt he was Lucas' son.

" Yeah, he is his dad's son"


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't updated in liek eyars lol but I just typed this up really quick and thought I might aswell put it on. It's better than nothing. !....! Review !...!**

* * *

Reformed Man Ch.5

Haley had decided to give Nathan some time alone with his nephew. She knew it must be hard for him, but she hated lying to Lucas more than Nathan. She could never know what would happen if she had a child she didn't know about.

" Lucas … you okay?" Haley asked noticing the blank expression on his face. Nathan had told her a little bit about his situation.

" Yeah, I think I am" Lucas answered giving her a sincere smile, he wasn't sure if he was okay but he felt great.

"I broke up with Lindsey" Lucas added, Haley just looked at him shocked. Well she was expecting it to happen at some point.

" I'm sorry, what happened?" Haley asked she couldn't help but smile though, she knew it wouldn't last. But no one ever listened to her.

" I can see your happy Hales, it just wasn't right. When I saw Brooke I…" Lucas started, but Haley immediately interrupted. Nathan hadn't said anything about Brooke.

"Brooke, when did you see Brooke?" She questioned, she just thought Lucas was relapsing. She never thought Brooke had anything to do with it.

" Yesterday, at the airport" Lucas explained " She looked amazing Hales, you should of seen her. I can't understand how I could even hurt her, what the fuck is wrong with me" Lucas said snapping at himself. He had let the best thing in his life go and it was all his fault.

" You were going through a tough time Lucas, she forgave you a long time ago" Haley stated, holding his hand reassuringly.

" She told you that … when did you speak to her? Lucas asked, since when had Haley and Brooke ever talked. He knew they were close when he was still with Brooke, but he just figured she had cut off everyone that was even linked to him.

" Brooke is my friend Lucas" Haley said simply, she didn't have to tell him anything else. It was nothing to do with him now.

" I get the hint Haley I'll forget it, so where have you been today?" Lucas asked, trying to change the subject. But Haley was his best friend and he didn't miss the guilty expression that crossed her face.

" Just exploring shopping you know me" Haley lied, shopping that's all she could come up with.

" You hate shopping … you have been with her haven't you" Lucas retorted, all he had to do was look at her face to know that was the truth.

" Calm down, we were just catching up" Haley replied calmly, she didn't know what to say. She just sat in the chair staring at Lucas.

" There is a reason you lied and I want to know what it is" Lucas shouted slamming his hand on the table making Haley flinch, why did Brooke Davis always have this effect on him.

" I'm sorry… I can't… I have to go" Haley mumbled trying to get out as fast as she could, but Lucas grabbed her arm and stopped her.

" Haley I need you to tell me the truth, please" Lucas begged, loosening his grip just in case he was hurting her. He would never hurt a women again especially Haley.

" She will never forgive me" Haley cried tears slowly falling from her eyes, she couldn't betray Brooke's trust. But deep down she knew it was the right thing to do.

" Aaron Davis" She had said it, now she just had to explain how that simple name changed Lucas' whole world. She could tell he was waiting for her to continue.

" You have a son Lucas, you're a father" Haley whispered just loud enough for him to hear. She didn't know what to expect him to do.

" Where is she?" Lucas asked calmly, but she could tell he was a mess inside. But he wasn't going to let his feelings show…yet. Haley quickly scribbled down Brooke's address and passed it him. He was gone before she could even say anything else.

* * *

He didn't know what he was feeling or thinking he just had one thing running through his mind. He had a son. Before knocking he stopped in his tracks he had to be calm or he could ruin everything. He let out a breath then calmly knocked on the door.

" How could you do this?" Lucas asked, Brooke knew exactly what he meant. But she didn't know how to respond. That's when he saw him, his son lying in Nathan's arms, Nathan just looked at him remorsefully. Lucas didn't even ask he just walked in totally ignoring Brooke.

" Luke you okay?" Nathan asked hesitantly, he had never seen his brother look so in awe before.

" Lucas I'm so sorry" Brooke said trying to get his attention, she slowly moved closer to him.

" Don't you dare come near me, I can't be around you right now" Lucas snapped, she knew what he had gone through growing up without a father was she going to make his son do the same.

" Hey calm down, she was just doing what she thought was best. Can you blame her" Nathan retorted glaring at his big brother, he was pissed off that he had missed some of his nephews life but it didn't matter now.

" Can I hold him … please" Lucas asked looking Brooke in the eyes for the first time. She smiled weakly and just nodded in response. Nathan cautiously passed the sleeping baby to Lucas trying not to wake him.

" Thank you" Lucas whispered looking down at his Aaron. He couldn't hide the smile on his face even if he tried. He looked around the room until he found a chair to sit on. He wasn't really used to holding babies and he didn't want his son to be uncomfortable.

" I'm going to go, it was good to see you Brooke" Nathan stated hugging her then making his way towards the door. She didn't know how to be alone with Lucas anymore but it didn't feel awkward just intense.

" I was going to tell you about him" Brooke said taking a seat next to Lucas she was just happy he didn't move away.

" I understand why you didn't tell me, but I would never hurt him" Lucas replied firmly, they were together for a long time she should of at least knew that.

" I know, I was just scared of seeing you again" Brooke answered, deep down she knew she would have to see him again at some point. But she hoped she wouldn't.

" I am never going to hurt you again Brooke" Lucas promised brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face, his and stopped as he realized what he was doing. " Sorry, force of habit" He added laughing, he let out a sigh of relief when she laughed too. He didn't want to make things weird between them.

" I'm going to put Aaron to bed so we can talk, you can see him again later" Brooke explained picking the sleeping baby up and taking him upstairs.

******… … … .... .... ....****… … … .... .... ....****… … … .... .... ....****… … … .... .... ....****… … … .... .... ....****… … … .... .... ....****… … … .... .... ....****… … … .... .... ....****… … … .... .... ....****… … … .... .... ....****… … … .... .... ....****… … … .... .... ....****… … … .... .... ....****… … … .... .... ....****… … … .... .... ....**

They had talked for hours about everything, she even got the photos out of Aaron when he was born. Which Lucas was so grateful for. He still couldn't believe he was a father.

" Have you guys been okay, I mean dealing with a baby on your own it must have been hard" Lucas asked, he felt guilty for not being there even if he didn't know he had to be.

" I'm not alone, I have Rachel and Julian and all my other friends" Brooke replied, she hated being alone, all of her friends supported her when they could. She didn't know where she would be without them.

" I'm glad you have people who love you, from what you have told me about Rachel she seems… kind of like you were in high school" Lucas laughed receiving a smack off Brooke.

" Listen Lucas I made a lot of mistakes, marrying you, staying with you, and I know keeping him from you was a huge one. But when I left you I never wanted to see you again… I loved you so much and if I saw you I didn't know what would happen" Brooke explained, she needed him to understand why she did it. She was so confused, and it just seemed to get worse over time.

" You think marrying me was a mistake" Lucas asked hurt evident in his voice, he couldn't hide the fact that it hurt to hear that. He understood why in a way, but he never thought about how he would feel hearing her say she thought he was a mistake.

" Honestly yes, we was too young and we had no clue what we was getting into. We were just so in love and we thought nothing would ever change but it did. I blamed myself all the time for how you turned out, I thought I wasn't enough for you and that's why you did those things… I thought I deserved it" Brooke said simply, she needed to get everything out quickly or she would never do it.

"Everyday I thought about why I did it, just some explanation to why I would ever hurt you. The truth is there is no excuse no reason I was just a pathetic excuse for a man, I had a great life. I had a job that I loved, friends and family that loved me… and I had you. You are the most amazing perfect person I have ever met and you deserved so much better" Lucas said, it felt so good to finally talk to her like this again. To tell her what had been in his mind for so long.

" I know, but I didn't want better I wanted you. And you just reminded me why, you were an amazing person to Luke don't ever forget that it's why I fell in love with you well and that your hot" Brooke said laughing, she noticed how when she laughed he seemed to stare and as soon as she realized she loved when he looked at her like that she stood up from the chair.

" So I um was wondering when I can see Aaron again, if that's okay with you" Lucas said noticing the awkward tension.

" When ever you want Lucas, I've kept him away from you long enough. Just call me anytime" Brooke replied, she wasn't going to keep Lucas from his son and she didn't want to. She was glad that she didn't have to hide it anymore.

* * *

"No way, I always miss good stuff" Rachel shouted pouting, Brooke had just told her the whole story. She had always wanted to meet Lucas.

" It was maybe the worst day of my life, every time I see him I just feel this hatred inside me and I don't know why" Brooke snapped, she had to try so hard to keep it inside, she didn't know why it was there but it wasn't going away anytime soon.

" Well he did hurt you a lot B, it's understandable you have every right to hate him" Rachel replied, she hated him and she didn't even know him.

" True but that's not it, I see him now and he is like a different person he is kind of like the Lucas I fell in love with. But then I remember what he used to be like and I hate that he hurt me and I hate that he is a better person because without me … I made him the person who used to hurt me and I hate him because deep down I know I still feel something for him. And that makes me physically sick knowing that I never really let go of him" Brooke cried, the tears were streaming so fast down her face she could hardly see.

" He was your husband Brooke, and you have been on like 3 dates since you left him, you haven't really given yourself a chance to let go" Rachel said honestly, she couldn't move on if she wasn't trying.

" I am trying, it's just hard. I don't think anyone really understands how much I love him, I would do anything for him" Brooke sighed, it wasn't just love to her. It was like some sort of addiction and she needed him all the time.

" Your speaking in present tense, Lucas is in the past and you need to realize that" Rachel retorted, she didn't care if Lucas was fucking god. He didn't deserve to be forgiven in her eyes.

" I know that, I'm going to bed slut. The guestroom is all yours" Brooke said fake yawning. She just needed to sleep, she would deal with everything tomorrow. As soon as Brooke was out of ear shot Rachel picked up the phone making sure to check Brooke was upstairs completely.

" Peyton?"

**

* * *

**

**So REVIEW LOL, tell me if you like it.I will actually try and update A.S.A.P**


End file.
